youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Vash12349
Vash12349 Vash12349 is a video game walkthrough expert from the United States. He has made walkthroughs for over 30 games ranging from Metal Gear Solid to Star Fox 64. His style of walkthrough is funny, yet informative and it shows in his popularity of 71,258 subscribers and 13,572,225 channel views (as of 10/8/2011). He has uploaded 1,451 videos (as of 10/8/2011) and is one of the largest walkthrough hosts on YouTube. His account has been open for 5 years but he started doing videos in July 2008 in which his first walkthrough was The Bouncer which he uploaded 07/06/2008. He also does an assortment of other videos, like Q&A (called Ask Vash) and other gaming videos. Until recently, Vash has reposted another type of Q&A called The Ask Vash(meaning it's a new series). Vash's most viewed video, part 1 of his Resident Evil 5 walkthrough w/commentary, has 440,393 views (as of 10/8/2011). Though technically, Gaming Insanity Intro 3.0 has the most views(well because Vash has it on autoplay whenever you view his channel), a whopping 650,525 views. Vash has also been partnered to Machinima during the walkthrough of Resident Evil 2 Claire A in March 2011. Vash has a loyal fanbase and highly rated videos. He will continue producing walkthroughs at a steady rate until TBD. Vash started to do walkthroughs and playthroughs when a friend told him, "It's hilarious to watch you play and you should record it and put it on Youtube," he took his friends advice and got to work on walkthroughs. One of his best friends go by the Alias Yoshie. Yoshie has appeared in five walkthroughs with Vash and has done a couple live shows with him. However, as of May 1, 2011, Vash stated that Yoshie will NOT be appearing in future videos since it is near impossible to contact him and Yoshie even said that he doesn't like AND want to do it anymore (in addition to being busy). Even Vash said he has the final decision to determine whether Yoshie would return or not. *UPDATE* Yoshie has returned on July 8, 2011 in the game called Ghost Squad for the Wii.(For all you people who can't shut the hell up about it...) Vash's comedy is very unique with constant catch phrases and an occasional "That's Ugly". The way he speaks could be compared to a virus because once you hear it, you begin to talk the way he does. He also likes to exploit game features to do things that he and many of his viewers find humorous. For example, in almost any game crouching is an option, he will usually try to find a way to T-Bag somebody. He is mixed in both White And Black questions and is constantly asked if he is black? In which he reply's "Does It Matter?" His Birthday is December 12th, 1989 and he is currently 21 years old as of 2011. His Favorite types of games are Platformers, Survival Horror and Fighting Games. He was a huge fan of FPS games until the gaming market started to only produce FPS games in which he said, "I'm sick of FPS, I want something new." He has all three of the Next Gen Systems, but does not prefer one system over the other, except for the Wii in which he thinks is a hunk of garbage due to not having enough games worth buying. His fans are always supportive of Vash whether it's from rating his videos high to even trying to support him in his bad times. When his grandfather died, his fans started posting comments on his channel showing how loyal they are to him. His fans are always asking for his video game consoles online I.D. Though he doesn't give it out. Except for his Wii Friend Code. His Email address is, askvash@gmail. He has a twitter: http://twitter.com/LordVash and a myspace: http://www.myspace.com/vash_insanity He has his own website called: http://vashsgaminginsanity.aceboard.com/ He also has a backup YouTube account: http://www.youtube.com/user/RiaruVash Personal Life Vash's name on his YouTube account is Wade Wilson, however, on his twitter account it says his name is Timothy, but the Youtube name is simply his favorite super hero's real name (Dead Pool). He is 6 foot 2 and skinny. He lives with his dad, mom, and little brother. In addition, he has a girlfriend, which can be seen in some videos on YouTube. He's studying Game Design at college. His favorite food is pizza. He also used to work at GameStop, but now he works at a Block Buster. His favorite color is Emerald green. He is also a really nice guy. In High School, he tried avoiding much popular people. He was always with Yoshie and other people. His school grades are basically all A's & B's. He had a prank call video that actually showed his face, though he removed the video for obvious reasons. He collects swords, and has pets. He doesn't like sports. He watches WWE. His favorite wrestlers were, Triple H & Jeff Hardy, he also used to love DX. His current favorite wrestlers are CM Punk and Chris Jericho. He doesn't like the YouTube Beta channel design. He also likes a wide selection of Animes. He got the name Vash, from Vash The Stampede, in the popular anime called, Trigun. Notable Quotes: "You asshole!" "Doowh my God!" "You fruit!" "Get this mofo off me!" "For 10 million I would get whores and peanut butter." "I'm Outro!" "Mweeheeeeheee..." "That's bootleg!" "Navy Seals!" "I'm Twirling!" "So...I heard you like Mudkipz." "You Hoe!" "He crumbled..." "Did you see that?!" "That was ugly!" "Sup." "Bai!" "Scoops!" "Yeah!!" "EAT... MY... NUTSACK..., BITCH!" (t-bags afterwards) "Eat my boomshticks!" "We're gonna GAY IT UP!" "AWW, HE GAYED IT UP!" "You got dogged!" "I'm like Steven Seagal, be snappin' necks!" "He/She took it like a champion!" "SOUP!!!!" "I'm scootin!" "I'm prancin'!" "I'm so sly... LIKE A CAT, REFLEXES OF A CAT!" So far, he has done walkthroughs and playthroughs of the following games: ' Batman Arkham Asylum (Ps3) Kirby's Epic Yarn With Yoshie (Wii) New Super Mario Bros Wii With Yoshie (Wii) Resident Evil 4 (Gamecube) Resident Evil 4 Assignment Ada (Gamecube) Resident Evil 4 Separate Ways (PS2) Resident Evil 5 (360) Metal Gear Solid (PSX) Metal Gear Solid 2 (PS2) Metal Gear Solid 3 (PS2) Metal Gear Solid 4 (PS3) Metal Gear Solid 2 Tanker (PS2) Little Big Planet Co-Op w/Yoshie (PS3) Uncharted Drakes Fortune (PS3) Devil May Cry 4 (PS3) inFamous (Evil) (PS3) Mirror's Edge (PS3) Dead Space (PS3) The House Of The Dead Overkill w/ Yoshie (Wii) Die Hard Arcade w/ Yoshie (SegaSaturn) Hitman Blood Money (PS2) The Bouncer (PS2) God Hand (PS2) Star Fox 64 (N64) Dynamite Cop w/ Yoshie (Dreamcast) Resident Evil 2 "Leon A" Resident Evil 2 "Claire A" Dead Rising 2: Case Zero (360) Uncharted 2 Among Thieves (PS3) Jet Set Radio (Dreamcast) Dead Space 2 Severed (PS3) Splinter Cell Conviction (360) Psychonauts (360) Mario Kart Wii w/ LinkG07 and Rex (Wii) Ghost Squad w/Yoshie (Wii) Team Fortress 2 *SIDE-PROJECT NOT A WALKTHROUGH* Bonkin' Batman, A Very Heavy Adventure w/LinkG07 (PC) Mario Party w/ Brayn(Vash's little cousin) and Yoshie Land (N64, played on Wii) Dead Space 2(W/ Brayn as a co-commentator) (PS3) F.E.A.R 3 w/ Brayn (360) Shadows of the Damned (PS3) '''Demo Playthroughs ' F.E.A.R. 2 Project Origin w/ Yoshie Dead Space 2 Resident Evil 5 The Bourne Concpiracy Condemned 2 Wanted Weapons Of Fate Killzone 2 Batman Arkham Asylum WET Yakuza 3 Brutal Legend Mini Ninjas Heavy Rain Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 Mortal Kombat 9 Sonic Generations Catherine '''Current Project: Old School Project - Decided Have Not Started It Yet Next Gen Project - Shadows of the Damned (PS3) Side Projects - Ask Vash, Multiplayer Madness, Fallout 3 Vash's Adventures Project 5 *Star* Games to do: Super Mario 64 (N64) Bullet Storm (360) Sly Cooper Series (Ps2) Bayonetta (360) Heavy Rain (Ps3) Mini Ninjas (Ps3) Enslaved (360) Under the Skin (Ps2) Power Stone 1 and 2 (Dc) Silent Hill: Homecoming (Ps3) BioShock (Ps3) Psi-Ops (Xbox) Silent Hill (PsX) Silent Hill 2( Ps2) Sonic Games (multi) 007 Bloodstone (360) Conker's Bad Fur Day (N64) Stacking 100% (PSN) Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2 (Wii) inFAMOUS 2 (Ps3) No More Heroes 1 and 2 (Wii) Metroid: Other M (Wii) Current games he is playing for fun: DOA Dimensions (3DS) Star Fox 64 3DS (3DS) Comic Jumper (360) Deus Ex Human Revolution (PS3) SSFIV Arcade (360) InFAMOUS 2 (PS3) Dead Island (360) http://www.youtube.com/user/vash12349